The Society of Maidens
by Maiden1618
Summary: A different threat happens at Duel Academy and is much more effective than the Society of Light. Enter the Society of Maidens were of you lose to a member you too become a Maiden. Rating may change currently T
1. So it begins

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners.**

 **this first chapter is a copy of the original creators chapter in deviant art but it will diverge from it after this chapter. Hope you enjoy please review :)**

Jaden had heard about a strange rumor from Syrus. There apparently was a girl in a poofy dress seen in Duel Academy, and she had a duel disk. His friends warned him not to stick his nose in it, but Jaden couldn't resist challenging a mysterious duelist. He spent a while searching each day until one day he found he in the forest. He was incredibly surprised to see that it was Blair Flannigan who he met two years ago. She looked a lot different than she did with her red ball gown. She approached Jaden with a smile as she did a curtsey to welcome him. She then began to introduce herself "It's been a while Jaden, Now I am of legal age to attend the academy. I have also joined the Society of Maidens after some members approached me. I was sent here to Duel Academy in order to search for and recruit new members. Would you be so kind as to duel me as practice?" Jaden got his duel disk ready immediately "I can never say no to a challenge, alright time to get your game on!" Blair's smile widened "Well I want to warn you this is not going to be a normal duel regardless, ladies first."

Turn 1: Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000

Blair started the duel off with her draw. She was pleased with the cards she started off with, and was very confident she was going to win. "First I summon my monster Maiden Schoolgirl in defense position."

(Maiden Schoolgirl- 900 ATK/ 900Def-When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, add one "maiden" monster and one "maiden" spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.")

A girl with long blonde straight hair dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform appeared. The uniform had a white blouse, and a pink skirt along with high pink heels. There was a large bow on the back of the waist along with many other small ribbons, frills, and laces. "With that I place one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 2: Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000

'Now it's my turn, and I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode (1200 ATK). Next Burstinatrix will attack and destroy your Maiden Schoolgirl." Burstinatrix used her burstfire attack to incinerate the schoolgirl. Blair then activated Maiden Schoolgirl's effect "Since she was destroyed now I can add a "maiden" monster and a spell/trap card from my deck to my hand. "I will place a face down card and end my turn" Jaden said.

Turn 3: Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000

Blair was happy that this turn she would be able to show Jaden how special this duel was. "The first thing I will do is play my field spell card 'Maiden Academy'."The area around the duelists was replaced with a large bright pink school. There were dozens of girls that resembled Maiden Schoolgirl walking about the school. "Next I will summon my card Maiden Archer in attack mode."

(Maiden Archer (1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF) - Once per turn this card can decrease its attack and def points by 600 and destroy one set card on the field.)

Another girl in girlish clothes appeared. She had her long brown hair tied into a large ponytail. She was wearing a frilly pink mini dress and white high heels. She was also carrying a bright pink bow in her hand. "I will now use Maiden Archer's effect to reduce her attack and destroy your face down card!" Maiden Archer readied her bow and fired a pink arrow that pierced the card and destroyed it. Jaden was shocked, but quickly recovered "I may have lost my trap card, but now your archer is too weak for my burstinatrix." Blair giggled in response "I'm not done yet sweetie, now my Maiden Academy effect activates. It gains one maiden counter every time a monsters attack or defense is changed by a maiden card. My maidens also gain 100 ATK for each maiden counter on the field. Also I activate the spell "Maiden Tag" which allows me to return a "maiden" monster to the field and then summon a "maiden" monster from my hand. I return my archer back to my hand, and then I summon her right back!"  
Jaden gasped now that archer was back with 100 more attack then his burstinatrix and it was defenseless. Blair then had her arrow rain down a volley of pink arrows in order to destroy burstinatrix dealing 100 points of damage. Jaden felt rather odd after he took the damage, his skin felt like it softer now, and smoother. He shrugged it off as Blair put down another card and ended her turn.

Turn 4: Jaden: 3900 Blair: 4000

Jaden had a lot of options, but he was worried by the multiple set cards she had. He decided to try and see what she had. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 ATK). Now, Sparkman destroy Maiden Archer!" Sparkman fried the archer with a bolt of lightning from his hands dealing 300 points of damage to Blair. Jaden was wondering why she still wasn't using her trap cards, but was happy to deal some damage. He ended his turn and waited to see what Blair was going to do.

Turn 5: Jaden: 3900 Blair: 3700

Blair could finally get the duel starting with this draw. "First I summon Maiden Witch and use her special ability to reduce her attack by 600 and special summon Maiden Princess from my hand also adding another maiden counter to the academy card."

Maiden Witch- 1400ATK/ 1200 DEF- Once per turn you can reduce this monster attack points by 600 and special summon one "Maiden" monster from your hand.

Maiden Princess- 1000ATK/ 1000DEF- Once per turn you can select one other "Maiden" card on the field, this card gains attack point equal to that monsters attack points until the end of the turn. That monster cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

Two more girls arrived on the field. The witch had purple wavy hair and was wearing a purple cuter version of a stereotypical witch outfit. The princess had golden blond hair that fell down her back in ringlets. She wore a large pink dress that had even more ribbons and bows than the other Maidens. "I activate the effect of Maiden Princess to add Maiden Witch's attack points to her giving her 2200 ATK points. Her ability adds another maiden counter which gives her a final value of 2300 ATK. Now my princess will get rid of your boorish monster." Maiden Princess created a large pink heart in her hand that she launched at Sparkman destroying him. Jaden reeled back as he lost 700 life points and then realized he felt much different. His body was a bit slimmer and now his hair reached down to his lower back. He had no hair left on his body and his skin was as smooth as silk. Something was going on, but that just made Jaden more determined to win. Blair finished with that attack so now it was his turn.

Turn 6: Jaden: 3200 Blair: 3700

It was risky, but Jaden had to start a counter attack on her. "I activate polymerization to fuse my elemental hero clayman in my hand, with another copy of Sparkman. I can now summon Elemental hero Thunder Giant in attack mode (2400 ATK). I will now use his effect and discard one card from my hand and destroy one monster with a lower original attack than him. I select your maiden princess!" Thunder Giant sent a powerful bolt of lightning at the Princess, but then Blair activated her trap card. "I activate Maiden Shield which lets me sacrifice my Maiden Witch in order to negate your effect. You also take 500 points of damage." With more damage came more changes to Jaden's body. Now his facial features softened up with his lips getting plumper and his eyelashes growing longer and new arched thin eyebrows. His waist narrowed inward as his hips and backside grew in response. Aside from the flat chest and clothes he now resembled a girl. He was getting worried so now he had to finish this up quickly. "I attack your Princess with my Thunder Giant to take out 1100 of your life points!" Thunder giant launched his attack, but even though Blair's life points went down the Princess was still there. "Not so fast Jaden, I play my other set card Maiden bodyguard which saves my Princess from being destroyed and summons my Maiden knight to the field from the deck in defense position."

Maiden Knight- 800 ATK/ 2000 DEF- Your opponent can only select this card as a battle target,  
A silver haired girl in an armored dress and carrying a large shield took position in front of the Princess. All Jaden could do was place one card set down.

Turn 7: Jaden: 2800 Blair: 2600

Thunder Giant was a powerful card, although Blair had just what she needed in order to take it down. "Time to deal with your Thunder Giant, I am going to make him much better with my spell card Maiden Makeover. My spell gives your Thunder Giant the same name and stats as one of my "Maiden" monsters and I pick Maiden Princess." Blair giggled as dozens of girls emerged from the card and descended upon Thunder Giant. When it was over he was given a complete makeover and now was a clone of Maiden Princess with even the mindset copied. She then activated Princess's effect to add the new Thunder Giants 1000 ATK to her own. The maiden makeover and princess added 2 maiden counters bringing the total up to 5 counters. Now Maiden Princess had an attack of 2500. Before I attack your monster I will summon my Maiden Assassin."

Maiden Assassin- 700 ATK/ 700 DEF- Once per turn you can reduce the attack of an opponent monster equal to this monsters attack. This monster cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

A cloaked girl with black pigtails stared from the shadows ready to attack Jaden. "My first attack is to have Maiden Princess take out her new copy." Before the attack connected Jaden played his own card. "I play de-fusion and return Thunder Giant to the deck to summon back Sparkman in attack and clayman in defense (2000 DEF)." Blair just continued her attack against Sparkman shaving off another 900 life points. Now with more than half of his life points gone, Jaden's physical changes completed. His chest expanded while his body officially changed from a boy to a girl. Jaden shrieked in her new girlish voice hoping this would reverse when it ended. Blair smiled at Jaden's new appearance "I love your new look Jaden you look much cuter than before. Luckily you still have some changes left."

Turn 8: Jaden: 1900 Blair: 2600

"It's not over yet; I play fusion recovery and add Burstinatrix and polymerization back to my hand from the graveyard. I will then play polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flare Wingman in attack mode (2100 ATK). Now, Wingman attack Maiden Knight!" Flare Wingman fired a jet of fire at Maiden Knight which destroyed her and some left over hit Blair. "When Flare Wingman destroys a monster, then you lose life points equal to your monster original attack points." Jaden managed to even out the odds and had a backup plan. "I place down a face down and end my turn."

Turn 9: Jaden: 1900 Blair: 2000

Blair was getting excited, things were close, but she held the advantage right now. "The first thing I will do is summon my Maiden Bride in attack mode and then since I have a Maiden Bride on the field I can special summon Maiden Bridesmaid."

Maiden Bride- 800ATK/ 800DEF- You can select one monster your opponent controls with less attack than this card. Equip that monster to this card, and this card gains attack equal to the monsters original attack and gains its effect.

Maiden Bridesmaid- 0 ATK/ 0 DEF- You can special summon this card from your deck if you control a "Maiden Bride". A "Maiden Bride" with a monster equipped to it gains the effect of the equipped monster. Send this card and Maiden Bride to the graveyard during the end phase and deal 300 points of damage to your opponent. You can only control one "Maiden Bridesmaid"

A new maiden with blue hair done in an updo dressed up in a fancy wedding dress arrived and starting eyeing Jaden's monsters. Her bridesmaid dressed in a simple black mini dress and heels stood next to her. "With all that set up I can finish you off now! I first change Maiden Assassin to defense position and use Maiden Assassins effect on Flare Wingman." With that command Maiden assassin ran around Flare Wingman assaulting him from multiple directions. When it was done he found himself in a fancy ballgown and high heels. Jaden stood confused about what happened to her monster. "It's not easy to fight in a dress and heels so now your Wingman loses 1200 ATK which means he has less attack than Maiden Bride, so I can use her effect." Maiden Bride walked over to Flare Wingman and grabbed him holding him in Bridal carrying position. "First Maiden Princess adds Assassins attack to her own and two Maiden counters are added giving my monsters a 700 Attack boost. Then Maiden Bride will destroy your clayman and activate her new effect." Maiden Bride gave a look to Wingman who used his attack on clayman destroying his monster and using Flare Wingman's effect for 800 points of damage. Now Jaden's changes went from physical to her attire. Her ears became pierced as they gained spherical earrings and gained light pink lipstick and nail polish. Her clothes started to shift to a light orange color and gained a bunch of ribbons, bows, laces, and frills. The next attack came from Maiden Bridesmaid adding another 700 points of damage to Jaden's diminishing life points. Jaden's clothes changed even further as the top and bottom fused together into a dress, and she gained a new frilly orange bra and panty set. Blair was going to finish the duel with Maiden Princess when Jaden activated her trap card "Hero Spirit" "Since an Elemental Hero monster was destroyed in battle this turn I can make your Princesses battle damage 0." Jaden was happy that she had one last turn to try and win. Blair placed one more card face down and ended her turn. With that her Maiden Bridesmaid and Maiden Bride went do the grave and dealt 300 damage. Now Jaden gained pink high heels with a pink bow on the front and two pink ribbons in her hair.

Turn 10: Jaden: 100 Blair: 1900

Jaden was in bad position, but she could turn it around with her next move. "Here goes something. I activate my card miracle fusion to fuse and banish Flare Wingman and Sparkman in my graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman in attack position (2500 ATK). It may not seem special, but Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and I have 3 of them in my graveyard. Now she gains 900 attack points and is strong enough to end this duel. Shining Flare Wingman let's finish this!" Shining Flare Wingman launched his attack against Maiden Princess taking out 1700 points of Blair's life points. Shining Flare Wingman had the same effect as Flare Wingman so Jaden smiled knowing the duel was won. To her surprise Blair was as calm as ever and when the dust cleared, Maiden Princess was still there along with a face up trap card. "I activate my trap card Maiden's Heart, my monster is not destroyed and I can add a "Maiden" monster to my hand with less attack than the life points I lose. However, your monster gains the same amount of attack points as the amount I lost." Jaden was in a bad position, but she still believed he could turn it around. She just had to make it to the next turn. "A duels not over til the last card is played. I can still win this."

Turn 11: Jaden: 100 Blair: 200

Blair knew that no matter what that this was going to be her last turn. She would have to bet it all on her next combo. "I still have one last ace up my sleeve! I send my Maiden Princess to the graveyard and special summon Maiden Queen in attack mode."

Maiden Queen- 1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF- Once per turn this card gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all other "Maiden" monsters on the field. Only this card can attack the turn this effect is activated.

Maiden Princess was replaced by a slightly older version of herself. Her outfit gained even more ribbons and bows and her heels even higher. She also now had a crown atop her head as opposed to a tiara. "It's time for me to summon my last monster in this duel, I bring out Maiden Cheerleader"

Maiden Cheerleader- 900 ATK/ 900 DEF- All "Maiden" monsters gain 500 attack points.

The final Maiden of the duel made her appearance as a blond ponytailed girl dressed in a pink cheerleader outfit. She giddily started cheering for her fellow monsters to strengthen their power. With this Blair all everything she needed to win this duel. "Finally I use Maiden Queens effect to gain the attack points of cheerleader, and assassin. With that she has enough power to take out your Shining Flare Wingman. Don't worry Jaden you're going to love it as a society maiden, well Queen let us finish recruiting our new member." Maiden Queen fired a heart shaped beam at Shining Flare Wingman ending the duel as the last of Jaden's life points were taken away. Jaden's clothes made their last changes as the bottom of the dress grew out into a bell shape with white frills at the bottom. The shoulders were bigger and there were more white frills near both shoulders of the dress. With her dress and hair she was a spitting image of Blair's old monster "Maiden in Love" except her dress had more bows on it. Since Jaden lost the duel the final changes- the mental changes occurred. Jaden held her head as her mind was wiped clean of her old thoughts. New girly thoughts of dresses, heels, perfume, makeup, and the color pink flooded her mind along with complete loyalty to the Society of Maidens. The new member Jade giggled as she skipped over to Blair and gave her a hug.


	2. What's the plan

"So Blaire what's our plan now?" Jade asked smiling. Now a complete loyal member and willing to help Blaire in anyway.

Blaire smiled she had once had a huge crush on Jaden now Jade but she would always admire her. She had hoped and hoped she would come find her thank Ra for her curiosity and love to duel. Of course she would of found Jade her self in the end but this way was better this way nobody but her and Jade knew of the Society being here on the island. Oh and nobody would knew until it was the time to strike. "Well Jade one day you'll meet the our leader she said. Our leader had her eye on you for years she wanted you as a member but we're a small society right now just Me, You, one other member and the leader. But will soon fix that. In terms of authority you and I are the second in command together. But the plan is simple will convert girls one by one in the shadows. They will be told not to act tell the time is right. Then will attack the Obilisk Blue Girls dorm and when we have all the girls converted will move on to the Boys Blue dorm. After that comes the more global plan of converting members of the public to our cause. We have plans to hold a tournament at the school brining in strong Duleists to convert from all over the world and other schools. Then they leave and keep converting. In the end the whole world will be a member of the Society of Maidens. Then we can enter into an era of peace. But because were not brainwashed drones even if we lose will never leave the Society and boys will never turn back. It's all down to the aincent magic the leader uses. The Society is about friendship and sisterhood and one day everyone will be cute and apart of that sisterhood."

Jade followed all this with rapt attention ready to help in anyway she could. "Well good I'd never want to be a boy again being a girl is like so much cuter." Jade smiled. "So when do we start converting the girls?"

Blaire giggled at the excitement Jade was showing. "I'm time Jade in time first we need to equip you with a powerful new deck. As well as its getting late and I need to show you to where will be staying for now. I assure you I'm sure you'll love it! But will start converting smaller duelist at first that Alexis girl will make a fine member eventually but unlike you who was a must to reqcruit quickly all the other stronger female duelsits can wait." Jade nodded in understanding. "Now come Jade our lodgings await."

Jade Nodded and followed Blaire to another beach on the island quiet a distance from the academy where a large pink yacht was.

"Now Jade adress the lady will meet as ma'am or miss Brady and curtsey like this." Blaire explained and was having Jade practice tell she got it perfect. "That's good now no she's not our leader but she's the one funding our operations and is well respected by the leader. I said you and I would be basicly second in commands well she is too but we'll we should still show her a tone of respect. She was the one who recruited me specifically for the leader. She a powerful duelist and powerful woman. The leadership of the Society is more like a council of Sisters who work under the leader directly and that's us three. Now are you ready to meet Miss Brady." Jade nodded and with that the girls entered the Yacht.

"Miss Brady Ma'am I have returned with our new member." Blaire called out. Seconds later a woman in a white blouse, black blazer and pencil skirt. Stockings that matched her white skin and black stiletto hills appeared. She had light brown eyes shoulder length brown hair and that was perfectly straight. She also wore a pair of smart glasses you would expect any CEO to wear. She gave off that impression of being one as well.

"Miss Brady." Both girls said respectfully and curtsied.

"You succeed Blaire good girl our leader will be pleased." Blaire thanked her and curtsied. " Now what's your name young lady?" The woman questioned Jade.

"Jade Miss Brady" She curtsied causing the woman to smile. "Blaire taught you well. I'll have to give you both lessons on being fine young ladies. Blaire learnt quiet a lot from me but I'm sure you'll catch up. Now Blaire show Jade to the room you'll share together. Jade their are plenty of clothes for your use in their and a new deck from the leader."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jade said and curtsied again.

"Your quiet welcome young Jade the leader has asked for your old deck for safe keeping however." Jade handed it over not wanting to use that yuky boys deck any more any way.

"Good girl." She said causing Jade to blush. "Right girls off to your room tomorrow you'll start getting us some new sisters." The girls smiled excitedly and headed off to thier room but not before cursieing to the woman before they left.

Blaire led Jade to their room excited to see Jade reaction to the girly wonder land.

Jade entered after Blaire and looked around in amazement. It was diffrent shades of pink and white everywhere. There was two large beds next to each other a door that opend onto a deck. Two dressing tables full of make up and accessories and multiple large closets and chests of draws that Jade assumed were full of clothes. There was a small tea table set for two and pillows and the like everywhere it was a girls paradise.

"It's beautyful Blaire I love it!" Jade squiled.

"I just knew you would." Blaire smiled. "But it is getting late lets get ready for bed and get ready for a day of recruitment tomorrow." Jade agreed and with that the girls got into matching pink silky pyjamas and got into their beds both giddy with excitement for tomorrow.

 **Hope you enjoyed that :) Shout out to a the guest reviewer who gave me the insperation for Miss Brady. Also to another Guest reviewer I would not exactly call this a horror story but sho knows where I am gonna take you'd leave a name so I can respond more personally in theses notes but don't worry if you don't :) Might have a new chapter up later today but its 03:35 am for me and I just recently got off work. Was having issues uploading this for hours. Well tell next time guys :)**


	3. Rose

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners :) hope you all enjoy :)**

The next day Jade and Blair were sitting at their tea table drinking tea and having a little tea party together. With finger sandwiches and cakes. They had just finishing painting each other's nails pink and where discussing their plan for the day.

"So we target that awful girl who goes around thinking she's a princess, where as the only two real princesses on this island are in this room together." Jade said.

"Right Jade and once she converted will send her off to our next target who will be given special instructions. Once we have the second target under our control converting the girls to our cause will be so much easier." Blair said.

With that the two best friends finished their tea party and got dressed. They decided to dress to a way that would trick the target so they dressed in matching pink puffy princess dresses with pink heals and rose earnings. Long pink silk gloves and silver tiaras.

"You look so cute Blair!" Jade squealed.

"Aww thanks Jade but not as cute as you."

"Aww thanks." The two girls hugged.

But with that they headed out ready to convert their newest member.

* * *

They waited under a shady tree nobody actually came by to the girls benefit. Well not tell she came by and Jade stepped out.

"Princess Rose?" Jade said sweetly and curtsied.

"Yes sweetie?" The girl in question said. She was a very pretty girl with long dark blonde hair, grey eyes and porcelain skin. She wore a long blue ball gown and an emerald necklace with a string of gold as wells as matching earrings.

"You see me and my sister are new students and we are new Obilisk Blue first years. But were like your biggest fans and want to be just like you."

"Well its nice to meet you both and I'd be delighted to teach you girls the ways to be Princesses tho your doing a good job on your own. But I can also duel you both if you like you may not believe me but I can see duel Prince spirits."

Whilst the girl was gushing she did not notice the evil look that flashed over the two girls faces.

"Oh we do believe you Princess Rose as we see spirits too."

You do really oh it seems you are more like me. So who first?" The girl asked.

"I am!" Blair said sweetly but with passion.

"Very well sweetie and what's your name?"

"Blair Miss." She said politely.

"Pleasure now let's have a fun duel you may start."

"Duel!" Both girls said.

 **Time skip!**

* * *

Rose dropped to the ground defeated but soon got up a converted sister of the society.

"Princess Jade and Princess Blair I am truly sorry for ever calling my self a Princess I now see the only true royalty is standing before me. How can I ever make it up to you your graces?"

"Give Jade here your PDA and she will put some directions in."

The girl complied instantly. And Jade put in some directions and then handed it back.

"Now your task is to convert Miss Fontaine into one of us and then bring her to our base of operations. You will do nothing else nor mention the Society to anyone but her and not tell she's converted and do it when she is alone." Jade explained.

"I understand my Princess."

"Good dismissed and get to your mission" Blair said firm but kindly. And with a bow Rose left.

"Well she was too easy." Blair said. "Like honestly Jade the only one who was the biggest challenge was you but now that's put the way."

"And I'm glad it is my Sister I'm glad to be in the Society and soon the Academy will be ours." Jade replied.

"I'm glad your happy and yes it will be soon very soon and then will move on to the world." Blair said smiling.

"Well Blair shall we head back and await our newest members?"

"Why yes Jade I think we should." And with that the two best friends linked arms and skipped back to their yacht.

* * *

"So Jade shall I show you our throne room?" Blair asked.

"Wait we have a throne room?" Jade asked.

"Why of course we are princess after all."

Jade nodded agreeing. "Well sure I'd love to see it."

"Come on then!" She dragged Jade along giggling.

* * *

The throne room was even more extravagant then thier bed room. It was pink walls with pink and silver hangings the pink hangings being a darker shade of pink than the walls. Marble looking stone pillars and two white thrones with pink cushionings. There was also flowers everywhere. In expensive looking vases. The thrones where on a raised platform that had three close together steps.

"Blair I love it!"

"I just knew you would."

Just then Jade PDA buzzed so she checked it. "She converted Fontaine their on their way."

"Splended truly splended the Rose works fast." Blair said and Jade nodded in agreement.

The two girls sat on a throne each awaiting the arrival of the two newest additions to the society.

* * *

They entered but not before knocking and being told to enter and the two newest servants things girly knelt.

"Well done Rose you'll be rewarded greatly for this I'm sure will find you a nice cute outfit." Blair said

"I do not require reward your grace serving you is enough."

"Nevertheless we reward those who serve her sisters well." Blair said.

"Thank you your grace."

"You are quiet welcome." Blair said.

"Now sister Fontaine welcome first of all." Jade said.

"You do me a great honour by recruiting me to your society your grcaes and I'll serve however you wish me too." Miss Fontaine said.

"You are quiet welcome. And yes we have a special job for you. People who are sick or have a feaver are very susceptible to our magic. Now your gonna ensure any girl who comes to you is kept in over night and you'll be sure to give them a special adative in their food that is in the storage room down the hall. This will ensure they enter a temporary feaver. During this period you will use the magic to convert the girl into one of us. Then said them on thier way but not before you instruct them to keep their mouths shut about what's going on and not to act before the time is right. But if they can convert another girl when their alone we won't stop them. But they are to pass on the same instructions. If you can particularly make sure Alexis Rhodes is made into one of us it will save the hassle of having to duel her she no threat to any of us but still time saved is always better. But we need to make it clear boys are not to be turned into members yet. Oh yes boys the more life points they lose the more they look like a girl and when their life points hit zero I bet you can guess what happens." She said this last point to the two kneeling shocked faces. But Jade also explained to Fontaine how to use the Society magic outside a duel to convert members this way.

"Yeah Princess Jade was once Jaden Yuki but she embraced her true self thanks to me." Blair said shocking the pair further.

"Your Grace what is my job tho?"

"For now Rose keep a low profile and try and do what we said with girls who are alone." Blair explained

Rose nodded.

"Do you both understand?" Jade asked kindly.

"Yes your graces." They both said.

"Good dismissed sister Fontaine go get the special medicine before you leave." Blair said and Fontine nodded.

The two rose up and left but not before curtsieing.

* * *

After they had saw the pair had left the yacht Blair spoke. "Well that was a good days work Miss Brady away for a month working with the leader on the main land so what do you say to a pamper session tomorrow Jade?"

"Sounds like just what we need after a hard day's work." With that the girls prepared their dinner the got ready for bed. But deciding they needed to convert a maid into a member soon to prepare meals for them. They decided they may ask Fontaine to turn one of the Obilisk Blue girl dorm maids into a member and send her along. But soon the pair was in their rooms asleep proud of the work they had done to make the world a girly paradise.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that. Their will be duels in this story but not loads as it's not a thing I'm great at writing. Tho the duels thought will be major ones not ones to recruit low level grunts like Rose. Tho I did like her in GX. Tho the thing with Fontaine converting people with feaves is something I took insperation from the duel ghoul arc where she tried to do the same to Blair but was stopped by Jaden. Please review if you can or think its worth your time as makes me more motivated to work. Oh and if you want as an OC of you being turned into a member message me or leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do as someone else already asked this of me. But tell next time guys hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
